


Las Vegas

by MaxIsLikeSugar (RevisionaryHistory)



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [4]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), Nathan Sykes - Fandom, The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/MaxIsLikeSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Kristin have their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Las Vegas ~ 1

~*~Kristin~*~

At the hotel I handed my bag over to the bellman and followed him upstairs. I quickly changed into my red cocktail dress. Not too short and not too low cut. Imagination and anticipation are good things. A fluff of my hair, a make up retouch for night, and a spritz of cologne before I texted Nathan. 

To Nathan: I’m here. Where are you?  
From Nathan: Finishing meet and greet. Off to red carpet. Head to entrance. You’ll see me.

The entrance to the club was just a little zoo-ish. Groups of girls lined the red carpet clutching CD liners and photos. The four boys were smiling pretty for the cameras. 

Jay was the first to see me, but I think my best friend had given him a heads up. He winked and as soon as they were done he was the first over wrapping me in the most amazing hug. “You look beautiful. Stay up front where I can ogle you.”

Max and Tom were next with more hugs. Max smiled evilly, “What brings you to Las Vegas?”

Before I could answer Nathan pushed him away, “I invited her.”

Nathan wore a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with the always present baseball hat. He looked very good and my heart involuntarily sped up when he hugged me. He’s quite a bit taller and easily slid his arms around my shoulders, mine around his waist. He whispered, “I’m glad you came.” We both started laughing and he added, “Damn song.”

I walked in with them to a group of tables set up behind the stereotypical velvet rope. Max sat down smirking. I sat beside him, Nathan to my right. I looked at Max, “Wipe that look off your face.”

“What look is that, love?”

“The one that says you’re going to tease him mercilessly behind my back.”

Tom leaned in laughing, “We’ll tease him mercilessly in front of you.”

Nathan nodded, “This is true.” 

Tom snickered, “You can’t play with the big boys so you called in a babysitter.”

Nathan nodded, “You’re just jealous because I already have a date.”

Max pulled a cocktail napkin with a scribbled phone number from his jeans pocket, “So do I.”

That was about the extent of the conversation before they were pulled for their performance. I ventured closer and picked a spot at the end of the bar near the middle of the club. The boys were standing on the bar in a group. Not surprisingly when they separated Nathan wound up near me. I wasn’t quite sure what to do. I knew I had his attention after the show so it seemed wrong to hog it now. Still I wanted him to have no doubt that I was interested. Being here should be proof enough, but just in case he was being as dense as the night we met. That made me laugh. Surely looked like an idiot. He caught my eye, raised his eyebrows with a smile and started singing.

Given the informality of the setting it was no surprise that the four of them flirted more, handed out kisses, and had private conversations with each other and fans. I was pleased that I was left out of his random fan flirting. Not that he ignored me, he didn’t. He looked over to check on me, share a smile, and goof off at least once a song. I’m not here as a fan, but I’m not exactly anything else either. He handled it well. It made me a very happy girl when he put himself right in front of me for his solo in "I Found You."

This is where he really intrigues me. He’s been assing off, dancing randomly, flipping his mic, and now he’s tapped into this deeply sexy soulful side. I couldn’t help but stare. I did manage to keep my mouth closed and not drool. The difficulty of this should not be underestimated. I am not immune to his effects. The girls around me called his name and reached up for him. He flirted and winked, touching his fingers to outstretched hands. I’m close enough and know I’m “allowed” to cross a line. I reached out and ran my hand along his calf. The look on his face made it clear that the touch is not welcome. The look disappeared when he saw it was me.

~*~Nathan~*~

I hug everyone. Whilst in a group of fans one has to expect a certain amount of groping. I don’t like it. On stage I stay just out of reach. The bar I’m currently stood on doesn’t allow me a lot of space, but it’s a small informal show without pushing and screaming. I wasn’t surprised when I felt an inappropriately bold hand on my leg. Bold in the brave sense, because the actual touch was soft, which really made it more inappropriate. I was prepared to give the owner of that hand a look that conveyed my displeasure. I had not expected to find that Kristin had touched me. That is completely different. She got a smile and roll of my eyes while I fought like hell to remember how that touch felt.

Kristin is prettier than I remember. She looked a bit out of place in this sea of spray painted on ridiculously short dressed girls wearing entirely too much make up. She is the girl next door in a room full of models. There are a few others like her. Those are the ones I notice. Don’t misconstrue that she doesn’t stand out. She does. Her red dress shows off a body that is in between skinny and curvaceous. The not too low cut top or too short skirt left enough to my imagination. Her hair still had streaks from the sun and her skin still wore a tan. Makes me wonder if both are naturally her. She wore a bit of makeup, but it doesn’t wear her or make me fear wearing it on my shirt later. 

Her causal beauty and confidence is an omen for other things that it’s better I don’t dwell on unless I’m willing to let everyone here know the exact size of my cock. I’m not.

I like that she found a way to touch me that didn’t involve screaming and reaching in the air. She definitely holds a weird position here. I struggled with how to make sure she knows I’m aware of her without being the teasing flirt I am with fans. I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know a lot of things. The feel of her hand on my leg let me know that she is aware of me too. Besides the hug at the entrance it’s the only touch between us. I’m anxious with excitement and fear of more. This had to be the strangest first date ever. Or one night stand. Fuck it! I decide to enjoy whatever it is.

We hopped off the bar and headed back to the tables. I was shoved in that direction by security and lost sight of Kristin. They told me I had fifteen minutes. This is seriously ridiculous. Max leaned toward me as he downed his beer, “It’s like you’re the last virgin and they need to get you away before the natives rape you.”

Jay snickered around the mouth of his beer bottle, “I could use a good raping.”

A voice behind me laughed, “You’re in a room full of willing felons.” Kristin started to cross into our area and security blocked her with an arm.

I put my hand on his arm and shook my head, “She’s with me.” I took her hand and pulled her behind us, “Have a beer. I’m almost done.”

She smiled, “No, thanks.” She sat down and crossed her legs. Lovely tanned legs in heels.

I turned back to the fans on the other side of the rope and did my job until security put a hand on my shoulder, “Time to go.”

I gave a last quick hug before turning to find Kristin right behind me. Security flanked me and saw me to the other side of the club's doors. I laughed as I felt like I’d been bounced out for bad behavior. There were fans outside the door, but I was done with work. I turned to watch security walk in and met Kristin’s eyes, “Where to?”

“What do you like to do?”

I raised an eyebrow, “Underage.”

“You’ve never wandered around here have you?” I shook my head. “There are lots of under twenty one activities. Come on.” She hooked her arm in mine and headed toward the hotel doors, “First to separate you from your fans.”

I looked over my shoulder, “They love me.”

“They don’t even know you.”

I shrugged, “Didn’t say is was a meaningful and lasting love. They think I’m cute.”

“I think you’re cute too.”

“Aww, thanks. You look beautiful tonight.” 

“Thank you.” 

I smiled and followed her into the cab. She gave the driver the name of another hotel, “Where we going?”

“Down the strip then we’ll figure out what to do.”

She started listing off things to do and I rang in on things I thought sounded fun, “Never knew there was so much to do here. Although this is only the second time I’ve been here. Last time was just overnight as well. Went to my room and rented a film after our gig.”

The cab stopped and we headed out to a very brightly lit stretch of road. She nodded, “This is my favorite thing here.”

I looked at the marquis, “A mirror maze?”

She scoffed, “The world’s largest mirror maze.”

“I’ve heard size is important.”

“Often over rated.” 

I was certain we weren’t only discussing the world’s largest mirror maze anymore. I nodded at the sign, “I hope you’re not disappointed.”

She snatched my hat and took off to the attraction, “I’m sure I won’t be.” She paid the vendor and turned to me, handing me thin plastic gloves. “So you won’t get finger prints on the mirrors.”

I pulled them on went to take my hat off her head. She ducked out of reach, “Oi, my hat.”

She walked backwards toward the door marked “1” and pointed at the door marked “2”, “Find me in the maze and I’ll give you your hat . . . or a kiss.”

I stood in front of the other entrance, “That’s a ridiculous choice.” She walked through the curtain and disappeared from view. I counted to five then moved to the curtain she’d gone through.

The kid at the cash register laughed, “You’re cheating.”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Are her kisses that good?”

“I wouldn’t know.” I heard him laughing as I went through the curtain. Inside was lit with brightly colored tubes on the ceilings. They added to the confusion as they reflected off the mirrors. I put my hand in front of me and walked forward. I could see Kristin’s reflection in every direction, “I see you.”

“But can you find me?”

My fingers touched a solid surface, “Hard to say.” I looked to the left and stepped backward to the right. Another step back and I turned to almost run over the very girl I was looking for. My hands went to her waist to steady her or maybe me. She had my hat on backward which was amazingly hot.

“You cheated.”

I looked behind me, “You went like twelve feet from the entrance.”

“I didn’t want to separate you from your hat for too long.” 

Is that a smirk? I think so. “Um, I think I had a choice in reward for finding you. You can keep the hat. I’ll have a kiss.”

“Good choice.”

I shrug, “We’ll see. I like that hat.” 

My hands stayed on her waist. I felt her hands on my shoulders and one ungloved hand slide up my neck. Hell, her touch was worth that damn hat already. Her fingers went into my hair, not really touching my scalp until she started to drag them back. She massaged the back of my neck once before pulling me down. I closed my eyes before the first touch of her lips. The soft pull of her lips on my bottom lip caused me to tighten my fingers on her waist. When the feeling left I opened my eyes to see her close again and feel more pressure this time. She lingered a moment longer then pulled away again. I trusted she wasn’t done with me yet and smiled. Lightening shocked me as her tongue licked my lip. Next time I tasted her too. I let her pull away and felt her cheek against mine, her whispered voice next to my ear. “Do you want your hat back, Nathan?”

I hugged her tight to me, feeling every curve, “Nope.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan looses hit hat

~*~Kristin~*~

I kissed Nathan once more before pulling my glove back on. I’d needed my bare hand to touch him. To see if his hair was as soft as it looked. To feel the skin of his neck. I love first kisses. You don’t know if that first touch of lips, first taste, is going send sparks or douse you in cold water. I was not cold. His lips were very soft and I absolutely loved the way he matched my slight touch of tongue. Ah fuck, I wanted more. 

“Do you know your way through this?” 

I shook my head, “Of course not. We’ll have to figure it out.” 

We wandered around laughing, bumping into mirrors and each other for a good fifteen minutes before we stopped. He put his arm around my shoulder, “We’re hopeless.”

“They’ll find us in three days dehydrated and half starved.”

“But we’ll still look good because of all the mirrors for upkeep.” He looked in one and brushed at his hair. He pulled off a glove and wiped his hand on his pants, “Those gloves are hot.”

He was right. Both my hands were sweaty. He pulled off one of my gloves and wrapped his fingers with mine, “Come on, I got this.”

A few minutes later and we were out, “Hey, did you know where the exit was?”

Nathan laughed loudly, “Yeah, but I was having too much fun to be done.” He pulled off both our gloves and threw them away. He nodded to the boy behind the counter, “Thanks.”

The kid spoke, “See you’ve lost your hat.”

“Fair trade, mate.” He draped his arm around my shoulders, “Let’s go play.”

We wandered into the hotel and found the amusement park. We both stood there looking at the map. Nathan pointed at the roller coaster, “I’m new to roller coasters. Wouldn’t ride on a bet until recently. I’m gonna scream like a little girl.”

“Oh good, that will be fun.” I grabbed his hand and lead him into the line. It was late so it went fast and we were waiting for the first car. I pointed across to the ride that hung upside down, “Since you shared . . . that one will make me scream like a little girl.” I put my hand over my breasts, “Have a fear of boobs falling out on that.”

He perked up, “That’s next!” 

True to his word the first corkscrew had Nathan screaming like a girl and holding on for dear life. We both wiped tears of laughter as we headed down the ramp. “How does that deep sexy voice and that blood curdling scream come from the same throat?”

“It’s a secret having to do with my balls.”

I snorted, “And how far lodged inside your body they are?”

He crossed his arms over his chest, “It’s not a secret if I tell you. Now to the upside down thing.”

We laughed through a few more rides then took to the games section. I sucked at this. Nathan did not. He beat me at everything. The upside was that he won me a stuffed toy. I picked a grey flop eared bunny, “He is adorable.” I stretched up and kissed his cheek, “Like you. Thank you.”

He rolled his eyes and held the bunny next to his face, “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“It’s meant as one.”

“Need the loo, be right back.” I nodded and watched him walk away. I leaned against the wall to wait and bought a snack from a wandering vendor. I was watching a game when his arm reached over, “Ooo, candy floss. Haven’t had this in forever.” He pulled off a chunk and shoved it in his mouth. He started laughing, “It’s just as I remember.” He shoved another blue sticky mass in his mouth. 

“You missed.”

“What?” 

My free hand grasped his chin and brought him closer, “You’re wearing some.” I turned his face where the spider web of sugar clung to the side of his check and kissed it away.

“I think you missed a bit.” He pointed to the other side of his face. There wasn’t any there, but I was more than happy to oblige. I aimed for the corner of his mouth and he moved enough for my lips to meet his directly. I let go of his chin and stayed a few inches away from him. “I really want to kiss you.”

I licked my lips slowly, feeling adrenaline surge through my blood, “What’s stopping you?”

He glanced out into the “street” at the people, “Not a family friendly kiss.”

I eyed the children and families wandering by. I grabbed his hand, “Come with me.” I walked back toward the restroom where I thought I’d seen a door with a number pad. I pushed the buttons and smiled when the green light flicked on.

Nathan pushed the door open, “Should I ask how you knew the code?”

“Lots of employees. Took a guess it was something simple.” 

He looked around, “What is this?”

“Hallway to a staff room? Privacy?” I stopped a few feet from the door and leaned against the wall. Well, now there’s a smile I haven’t seen before. Although I’m pretty sure I know what it means. He took the paper stick holding the cotton candy and dropped it on the ground. My eyes followed it as it fell and I pouted.

Nathan’s hand on my cheek brought my eyes back to his, “I’ll get you more.” 

The word had barely died on the air before his lips touched mine. Both his hands held my face while he rained soft kisses on my mouth. I grew dizzy with the number. I raised my arms to hold onto his back. As much as I wanted to I didn’t pull him closer. This kiss was all his and I was enjoying every second of it. Those soft presses of lips gave way to parted lips and gentle teases of licking tongue. Over and over he teased my mouth with a patience I didn’t expect. The teases led to longer tastes and his hands left my face. An arm wrapped around my shoulders and snaked under my arm to rest a hand against the small of my back. Now I pulled him closer. Not tight, but close enough to feel every breath he took. Maddenly slow swirls of his tongue against mine had me moaning against the sweet invasion. He tasted of the cotton candy so carelessly dropped to the floor. Delicious. The kissing went on for forever with both of us seemingly content to not go past the languid exploration. Only the occasional tensing of fingers against back gave a clue that both of us would have more. Still the kiss never deepened.

“Hey! You can’t be back here.”

“And you definitely can’t be doing that.”

The men’s laughter filled the space. Nathan held my head to his chest, protecting my face from their eyes, “Ooops, my bad.” He yanked open the door and his hand led me through. I reached behind me and found his hand. We were laughing as we ran through the crowds and out the doors to jump in a cab. “Mirage.” He was still laughing when he pulled me against him, his lips finding mine again for a shadow of the previous kiss. “That was bloody brilliant.”

I leaned back against the seat still laughing, “I told you there was much fun to be had for under twenty one.” His eyes had widened at something out the front window of the cab, “What?” I couldn’t tell which of the bright lights had caught his attention. 

“Is that a fountain?”

I nodded, “Set to music. The Bellagio.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of that. Driver, drop us there.” 

The breaking and entering make out session served to break down the wall that kept touch tentative. Before it was casual. Now there was a different level of knowledge and intent. Where it had been a question if we’d have sex, now it was a definite. 

Nathan took my hand as I came out of the cab and we walked to the center, “Wow, this is incredible.” 

“I wish it was synchronized better, but I could watch this for hours.” 

We stood there hand in hand for several minutes before he moved behind me and enveloped me in his arms. I’m not sure what I had expected when I came to Vegas, but this wasn’t it. I reached behind him and clasped my hands at his lower back. I could feel him breathing and the longer we stood there the heavier it got. Good. Nice to know that being pressed against me was causing a reaction. I felt his breath next to my ear before he spoke, “Psst.”

I shook with a giggle before I leaned to the side so I could turn my head. Before I could say anything he was kissing me. Thank god. I let go of my own hand and turned around in his arms. More hunger now. He had his hand tangled in my hair holding me close. My hand drifted a little too low to really be considered still on his back. He kissed my neck then whispered, “We should go back.”

“Definitely.” I must have shivered because he was asking me if I was cold. “I think you were keeping me warm.” 

“Here.” He took off his jacket and held it for me to slide into. It was warm from his body and that was so not helping with the shivering, but I wasn’t cold. We jumped in a cab and were off to the Mirage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations with his cock

~*~Nathan~*~

We ran into a very drunk Max in the hotel lobby, “Hey, where the fuck have you been? I thought you were long to bed.”

I kept my arm around Kristin, keeping her close, “Nope, we’ve been out playing. Just getting back. You the last one out?”

He shook his head, “No idea, I’m back down for seconds.” He clapped me on the shoulder while looking at Kristin, “Hey, she’s got your hat? And your jacket. How’d she get your hat?” He seemed truly amazed.

She seemed very amused with the drunk boy, “He traded it for kisses.”

“Must be some fucking kisses to separate Nathan from his hat.”

What happened next was very fast. Kristin’s arm was still around me when she grabbed the front of Max’s shirt and yanked him forward. My eyes flew wide as she kissed him. 

I was sure that the teasing would be horrible tomorrow and it struck me that this would even the playing field a little. It wasn’t much of a kiss, but enough to taint his teasing with a tinge of envy. She pushed him away. He stood there shocked and wide eyed. She squeezed my waist, “Let’s go.” 

Max was still standing there as we headed toward the elevators. A few seconds later his voice bellowed, “I owe you a hat.”

I started laughing and hugged her as soon as we were in the elevator, “Bloody hell, I might love you. This day keeps getting better.”

“And it’s not over yet.” She turned into me and sent her fingers into my hair, pulling me to where I wanted to be anyway. All I got was a single kiss, but what a kiss. Her teeth pulled at my bottom lip and a swipe of her tongue tasted me. “You’re not sleepy are you?”

“No.” But I was definitely ready for bed. I opened the hotel room door, “Be right out.” I ducked into the bathroom. I turned on the tap and leaned onto the counter, looking myself in the eyes to speak silently. “Alright, you’ve got the bird in your room. Fuck, what a kiss.” I looked down at my cock, “Don’t let me down.” 

Sex is anxiety producing. At least until you’re into it. And I’m not there yet. This is the in between time where I remember that I’m nineteen to her twenty five. Where I wonder if that makes a difference? While I’m almost sure that it does, she wouldn’t be here if she cared. Next thing I know I’m smiling because I don’t know what I’m going to find when I walk back into the room, but know this is going to be good.

Kristin was sitting on the couch with one foot on the table rubbing her leg. “Y’aright?” I sat down next to her.

“Yeah, when I sat down my leg cramped a little. It’s fine.”

“Gimme.” I took her ankle and pulled her around with her leg in my lap. Her other leg folded with her shin against my thigh, “I give good massages.”

She lay back on the arm of the couch, “I hear piano players have strong hands.”

“This is a fact.” I could feel the slight knot in her calf and worked my fingers to loosen it. I kept my eyes on hers as I did this, “You have great legs, by the way.” She smiled and I could see the pink of her tongue between her teeth. “Noticed earlier after the show.”

“I enjoyed the show. You sounded good.” She shook her head, “Didn’t really hear the others.”

“You didn’t?” My hands moved a little higher up her leg, right below her knee.

“Nope, I was at the Nathan show. It was a good one.”

I put her leg on the floor and turned. When I rose up to move over her she stretched out her other leg, leaving me kneeling between her legs. Again, pretty much where I wanted to be. I watched her hand reach out and lie against my stomach then move up to my shoulder to pull me closer. I caught myself with a hand on the cushion beside her. My forearm hit the arm of the couch. She met me for a kiss. It was soft and easy until I was laying on her. Oh god, the feel of her body under me and the way she hooked her foot around my leg snapped my restraint. Gone were the teasing tastes in favor of something deeper. I held her head to me when I left her mouth and kissed along her jaw and neck. She arched into me and that’s how movement began. 

Her head fell to the side and she sucked in a deep breath when I sucked below her ear, “Nathan, yes.”

Reward came with her hand on my ass and a grind of her hips against my cock. The contact jolted me and dropped my head to the arm of the couch, “You feel so good.” Before she could say anything I was kissing her again. At least until her insistent pulling off of my shirt. 

“I want to touch you. I want to taste your skin.” Her words combined with the gentle touch of her fingers had me fighting for every breath. She had this way of alternating light touch and a deeper press. It confused me. It speed things up and slowed them down at the same time. She sat up, pushing me to sit back on my knees. That light touch tickled over my nipple. She was watching were she touched, “I want to lick here and see what happens.”

I watched her do exactly that. My shoulders shook and my skin broke out in goose bumps, “Not fair to say it before you do it. You’ll ruin me.”

Her eyes shifted up to mine while her tongue flicked over me, “Maybe that’s my plan.” She slowly kissed up my chest, her hands grazing over my stomach then holding my waist. I felt her teeth on my earlobe, “I want to make you feel so good.”

I ran my fingers through her hair, it felt silky as it slipped through my fingers, “Already are.” This was very true. We’d barely begun.

“Not even close, Nathan.” 

I believed every word when she kissed me. I kept the kiss and pulled her to standing. The zip of her dress was down the back. Regrettably I left her mouth to move behind her. I pushed her hair out of the way and thrilled at the sound of her dress coming apart. The fabric fell down her body and I smoothed my hands around her stomach. Her skin was so warm, smooth, and soft. I kissed where shoulder met neck before whispering, “I want to make you come.”

I slid my hand down the front of her panties and did exactly that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan might be over his head

~*~Kristin~*~

My plane left a half hour before Nathan’s. I went with them to the airport. The van ride had been interesting. I was the only girl and clearly everyone knew what we’d done last night. Not that we’d done anything the other three hadn’t, one of them with more than one girl, but it was awkward. Nathan and I kept conversation going, sharing what we’d done before going back to the hotel. That filled up the majority of the ride. Nathan walked me to my gate. We sat down to wait for boarding. 

He knocked his knee against my leg to get my attention, “Be back in New York in a few weeks. I’d like to see you. I’ve had fun.” I looked at him with a smile. He glared at me, “Nicely.”

I looked shocked, “I didn’t say a thing.”

“No, but you smiled.”

“I smile when I’m in a good mood.” I leaned over to kiss his cheek and whispered, “Sex puts me in a good mood.”

He backed away quickly, “See! Not nicely.”

“Are you blushing?” I was sure that he was. I put my hand on his face, “You’re adorable, Nathan.”

“Still not sure about being adorable. I’d rather be sexy.”

“You’re both.” My hand guided his lips to mine. I let him control the kiss and it reminded me of the one in the hallway at the amusement park. Barely there touches of tongue. Holy fuck, can this boy kiss. When he moved away I missed his lips immediately. I touched my lips with my fingers, “I’d like a few hours to kiss you.”

“Come see me in New York and I’ll kiss you all you want.”

“I’d come see you even without promises of kisses. I like you, you’re fun.” I put my hand over his and squeezed his fingers. This was completely the truth. I’d had fun talking and playing with him. Also, he’s very much a gentleman. I like how he treats me, which surprised me.

He picked up the hand I was holding, and kissed the back of my hand, “Like you too, Kristin. Thank you for keeping me company.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for inviting me.” He put my hand down and put his arm around me. Instead of his hand going to my shoulder it went to my neck then my cheek. The backs of his fingers caressed my cheek while his green eyes looked at me. “What is it?”

He shook his head, lips pursed, “You’re beautiful.” He said this as if it’s an afterthought.

The moment was interrupted by TSA. My plane was boarding. Fuckers.

 

~*~Nathan~*~

Fuckers. Planes are late all the time. I know, I fly enough. But no, the one time, the one time I’m praying for a delay. That was going to be a good moment. I can save it. Think, Nathan, think. “A’right then.” I stood up and grabbed her as soon as she stood. I drug my fingers down through her hair having a sense memory of how it felt draped over my chest. That was a good moment too. Shit, wasting time. Back to now. I squeezed her tight and kissed her cheek. “See you in a few weeks, talk to you before.” I backed away and put my hands on her face, “You’re beautiful.”

It wasn’t as good as the first time, but it’ll have to do. I kissed her before TSA could ruin the moment again. I put everything I had into this kiss. Don’t know why. Except that kissing her was really good. I’m confident that I’m a good kisser. She’s a good kisser. Together is toe curling earth shatteringly good. Thank fuck this time was just as good.

“Last call for flight 1809 for Atlanta.” 

I appreciated the view of her butt as she walked away. When I couldn’t see any more I headed toward my gate. I needed to check our schedule and set up getting Kristin to New York. Wonder if she knows NYC like she knows Vegas? 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of my name being yelled. It was the lads. I turned to see them gathered around a table in a restaurant. I walked over sat, “What’s this?”

Max was across from me with Tom next to him. Jay sat beside me, “Our flight is delayed by an hour or so.”

My face and shoulders dropped, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” I rolled my eyes up and shook my head, “Couldn’t delay her plane for ten minutes, but I’m stuck. Brilliant.”

Max snickered, “Unfinished business, mate.”

“I want that beer.” I nodded at the large glass of dark liquid in front of Max.

Tom stood up, “C’mon bird, blocking formation.” They moved to the end of the table blocking me from view, “Get on with it quick, Nath.”

I leaned forward and chugged down Max’s beer, “Ah, that’s good. Thanks, mate.” Jay and Tom sat down and I leaned back, “So, everyone have a good night?” It was time for the recap and I was stalling until the beer kicked in.

Tom shrugged, “Skyped Kelsey and had a wank to porn.”

Jay smirked, “Nothing spectacular. Cute little blond fancied me and gained an invitation to my room based upon promises of oral sex. Decent enough. I did not return the favor, but gave her a good pounding. She left smiling.”

Max laughed, “I was promised the tightest pussy ever.”

“Was it?” 

“Not even close. A smaller cock wouldn’t have touched all sides.” We all laughed. Max always told the most interesting stories. Never quite sure how true they were, but they were infinitely entertaining. “Shit for giving head as well. That’s why I went downstairs for seconds. That took a bit, but was a much better time. Unlike Jay I did reciprocate.” He took a long drink of his replacement beer, “But the best thing I got last night. . . I was stumbling through the lobby when this bird grabbed me by me shirt and kissed the fucking life out of me. Then walked off with him.” He nodded at me with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, “Oh get out, she did not.”

“She didn’t leave with you?” Jay said.

I let out an exasperated breath, “Yes, she left with me, but she did not kiss the life out of him.”

“I was a great kiss. Just a hint of tongue.”

“I’m sure it was a great kiss, but it was nothing. Trust me.” Oh look, my lovely nonalcoholic beverage is here. “Man, I need more beer.”

Jay put his arm around me, “Little Nath have a problem last night.”

Tom cackled, “We’ve all been there.”

“No, you twats, I did not have any sort of problem, thank you very much.” They’d just drag it out of me, so best get on with it. All three were looking at me expectantly, “She’s a better lover than I am.”

Tom threw himself back laughing, almost tipping over his chair, “Of course she is! What did you fucking expect? Wasn’t that the whole point?”

Max wasn’t laughing, but he was smiling, “Nath, you fuck fans and other teenagers. She’s got you by six years and a marriage.”

“Did she say something? Or not say something? Do something?” Jay spoke quietly without laughing. “Not do something?”

I turned to him, since he was being helpful, “No, not at all.” I looked at the other two, “I’m not bad. She’s just better. Who wants to be the not better one? Always been kind of even before.” Clearly I wasn’t doing well explaining this.

Max reached over and laid his hand on mine, “I’m not understanding. Were you naked?” He started laughing and Tom smacked the back of his head, “What? If anyone could figure out how to have sex fully clothed it would be our Nathan.”

I couldn’t really argue this. However, my dislike for being naked, or nearly so, in front of others does not go that far. I’m not as confident in my body as Max or Tom. 

Jay looked at the other two across the table, “That’s enough you two. If you remember our little morning recap began not as bragging, but all of us working it out and sharing what worked. Sex and dating in general. Nathan was sixteen. It’s our duty as older brothers to completely take the piss and then stop being twats and figure out where he’s gone astray.” He raised an eyebrow and waited for them to nod, “Ok, lil Nath, start at the beginning.”

What Jay said was completely true. I remember many lunches with them dissecting every aspect of the night before. You’d think at sixteen I would have paid attention. However, at sixteen I was overwhelmingly awkward and shocked to get any. No way was I talking about it. Hearing them rehash in detail was painfully uncomfortable and horribly embarrassing. Now, it’s usually as titillating as watching the weather channel. Except when it isn’t. 

I skimmed over the beginning bits for the sake of time when all three hissed in a breath with a grimace. What the fuck? We hadn’t even gotten naked yet. “What?”

They looked at each other then Max spoke, “We might have hit upon the problem. Did you make her come?”

I nodded, “Four times.”

Tom snickered, “You’re not that bad a shag then.”

“Defo get a second go for four orgasms.” Max was talking to Tom and not me.

Jay held up a hand, “You give her four or she have four?”

Now we were getting to my whole point, “Two and two.”

“How’d she get the two you didn’t give her?”

I shrugged, “While we were fucking. Just from fucking.”

Max’s head fell to the table. Tom rubbed his back, “He’s jealous.”

Max didn’t move, “I love when a woman uses my cock to get off.”

Not that he could see me, but I held out my hands, “Are you a completely lazy fuck?”

His head popped up and he pointed at me, “No, but only three out of ten women come from just fucking. So when you find it, enjoy not having to work so hard for it!”

Tom nodded, “Statistics boy is correct. How’d you give her two?”

“Fingers and went down on her.” At sixteen I could not have said these words out loud. Ever.

Tom laughed again, “A for effort and diversity.”

I’m confused, “Did your women not get off last night?”

Max smiled, “I very much like making that happen. Number one did not get off and I don’t care. It was so bad that I barely did. I went down on number two and she got off well.”

Tom sneered, “Porn.”

“Mine did, but I sat across the room and watched.” For some reason that earned Jay a high five from Tom. “How’d you come?”

“Two fucking. One blow job.” The three of them were exchanging glances, “Can I continue the story now?”

“No need.” Jay shook his head, “Let us tell you what happened.” Oh yeah, this oughta be good. “You were 80% there before your cock ever came into play for at least one of yours. All of hers started at first contact, besides number one. Fingers is my bet.” My mouth dropped open.

Tom took over and I gaped at him, “The two from fucking had to do with how she was moving, not you.”

Max thought a second then continued, “You licking her out was good, but nowhere near as good as the blow job you got. That was your 80%. She’d touched and talked to you enough that you came fast.”

“And hard.” Tom added with a nod.

Jay shook his head, “And it wasn’t your first.”

I blinked repeatedly and looked at them completely gobsmacked. They had just summarized the entire night. Jay put his arm around me and patted my head, “Want to know how we know?”

“One of you was hiding in my closet?” That or they’re gods and I refused to consider that possibility.

Tom finished off his beer, “It’s about focus. You said you wanted to make her come, where she wanted to make you feel good. She wasn’t concerned with your orgasm, because she knew that was a given from making you feel good.”

Max agreed by the nodding of his head, “Bit like being on the bus. Always going to reach the next city. The question is if you relax and enjoy the ride or just can’t wait to get there.” He laughed at his own metaphor.

“You three are bloody amazing.”

“No,” Tom shook his head, “We’ve been here too.”

Jay raised his beer to me, “Congratulations for getting the one who makes you realize you need to do something more than fuck, finger, and suck. Bit of a traumatic lesson, but necessary for future growth. Technique is not enough. ”

Now I felt like we were back at the beginning, “What is?”

Max’s head fell to the table again. His muffled voice answered, “She’ll teach you.”

All the air left my lungs. All the blood rushed to my cock. I’m dizzy.

Max reached for Tom, “Hold me.” He put his arms around Tom and laid his head on his chest. Tom patted his back.

My head fell to the table, “I might be in over my head.”

Jay laid his hand on my back, “Na, and think of the fun you’ll have learning to swim.”

I heard Max’s voice, “Please stop before I cry.” I never agreed with him more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help comes from unexpected places

I was sat next to Jay for the flight home. Tom and Max were across the aisle. None of us   
could wait to put on headphones and go to sleep. I was almost there when my music cut off. I opened my eyes to see Jay holding my plug in, wearing a goofy grin. I lifted one ear of my headphones, “Something you need?”

His face turned grim and he shook his head, “No, but you do.” He nodded toward Max and Tom, “They’re asleep.”

I looked over to see them leaning on each other and I could hear Tom snoring. I pulled off my headphones.

“You going to see her again?”

I knew who the her was, “New York.”

His smile was definitely dirty, so I was ready for it, “So, what did she do that was so good?”

I laughed, “I’ve been thinking about that in light of the previous conversation.”

“I bet you have.”

We both snickered like idiots for a second. “You three are right. It wasn’t a technique thing, although that was quite good. Definitely the talking and touching. Not too much talking, but for example she said something like ‘I’m going to lick here and see how you react.’” 

Jay groaned, “Holy hell, she could have licked your eyeball and you’d have shook. I’m guessing it wasn’t your eyeball.”

I crinkled up my nose and shook my head, “Nowhere near my eyeball. It was like she knew exactly where and how to touch me.” 

“No, Nath, she just paid attention. She may be a great toucher, but she still figured you out. She experimented and figured out what, where, and how you liked being touched. Please, tell me you do some variation of this?

“Not with the same level of success.”

“Maybe not, but that’s an experience thing. Not quantity, but repeats. I don’t bring my A game for a one night stand. You go for what generally works because what’s the point of knowing her specifics if you’re not going to see her again. Kristin mapped your specifics and will use them next time.”

I shifted uncomfortably and tugged at my pant leg, “I know.”

“Now you take what you learned last night, what she liked, and build on it.” Jay read my face and saw the self-doubt there. He put his finger in my face, “What she has that you don’t is self-confidence. That’s sexy as fuck by itself. She’s not worried about looking ridiculous or something not working because she knows it’s just a thing. If you do something a bird doesn’t like don’t do it again. If you say or do something that’s all wrong it’s something to laugh over. If she’s a bitch about it fuck it and move on, you don’t need that because ridiculous shit happens all the time.”

That made me laugh with a memory. “Some of your best sex stories are the ones that went completely off.”

“Right, because when I had the brilliant idea to fuck my last girlfriend on the dresser I meant for the mirror to fall off and her to need stitches in her bum.”

We both laughed, “That was a good one.” I sat smiling for a few seconds, “Thanks, Jay.”

“Don’t worry about the result, focus on the experience.” He was smirking again, “You could use the direct approach that Max suggested and ask her to teach you.”

I squeezed my eyes shut, gritted my teeth, and tried (with no success) to unclench every muscle in my body.

“See, everyone’s got their thing. That doesn’t do it for me.”

I rolled my shoulders, “Does for me.” 

I put my headphones back on and let my thoughts drift in a thousand directions. This would be the introvert part of me again. If I am still and quiet things will fall into place. I appreciate both conversations. The airport one for the perspective that this is not unique. The recent one for pointing out that yet again it’s my lack of self-confidence getting in my way.

While possibly not the smartest thing, I replayed the night in my mind. I shoved my self-doubt down and went for objective. The way she shook in my arms when I gave her the first orgasm was all me. I can feel her back pressed against my chest. The feel and taste of her skin. Ok, I might need to scale back the visualization a little before things become obscene. By the end of my trip down memory lane several things are clear. Kissing is what gets to her. My mouth anywhere. Some of her talking was telling me what she liked. That’s hot and more than a little helpful. While I lack a degree of finesse, the basics are more than good enough. Jay is spot on. The issue is that she is completely confident. Her body, her touch, her ability to make me feel good. I don’t have this, but I think I can learn.

 

~*~Kristin~*~

I put my earbuds in before I fastened my seat belt. Sure I'd have to turn off for takeoff, but I wanted to send a clear message that I was not available for conversation. Sometimes on a flight I make up an alternative life. Usually something sure to make my seat mate uncomfortable. Like stripper. Or porn star. Not today. I wanted to zone out. Maybe sleep.

Thirty minutes later and I knew sleep wasn't happening. Dirty daydreams, maybe. Sleep, no. It's the kissing that has me perplexed. Nobody should control a kiss like that. Especially not some teenager. The perfect pressure of his lips. The sureness of his tongue. God, he tasted so good. I wasn't lying when I said I would like to kiss him for hours. His kiss did not match up with the way he missed my flirting the night we met. Many things about Nathan do not match up. I'm going to make a list. I'm not kidding.

I had a series of text messages from Lindsey. "Have fun?" "Good time?" "Details." I dropped my bag in my bedroom before pouring myself a glass of ice tea and stretching out on my couch. I love this couch. It's long and deep with a chaise at one end. Perfect for watching movies, grading papers, curling up with a good book, or kissing cute pop stars. I flipped the TV to one of any dozen cooking competition programs before dialing Lindsey.

She picked up on the second ring, "About damn time!"

I smiled at her impatient tone, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's ok. You were busy."

"I was."

"You tease Nathan the way you're teasing me?"

I laughed loudly, "You know I did. I had a good time. It was a lot of fun."

"And how was Nathan?" 

I knew she wasn't inquiring about his health, "Nathan is . . . young. Except when he's not."

"Well, that's not exactly what I was going for, but we'll go with it. Explain."

"I made a list on the plane."

As expected she laughed, "Of course, you did."

"He asses off, cuts up, and gets embarrassed. Completely playful at the amusement park. I broke into the staff area to make out with him. He is an incredible kisser. I mean knock my socks off kisser. We know how I feel about kissing. There is nothing young about his kissing."

"Mmm, I love a good kiss too. First kisses are the best." We both sat in that thought for a second, "Ok, how was the sex?"

"The sex was good." I smiled at the memory, "Boy's got some skills. No complaints at all. He lacks some finesse and confidence, but that's the young thing."

"He brags about being socially awkward and his lack of self-confidence so what did you expect?"

There it was. I sat up on the couch, "Thank you!"

"What'd I do?"

"I didn't expect to have fun with a nice guy."

"You went on a date."

I gasped. Not a fake gasp, a real gasp. "I did. I went on a date with my nineteen year old lover." I felt a slow smirk crawl across my face. That sounds fun and dirty at the same time.

I was still lost in thought when she broke in, "You going to see him again?"

"What? Oh, yeah, New York in a few weeks."


End file.
